


阵亡者的私语

by allyStk



Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:57:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyStk/pseuds/allyStk
Summary: 概述：内战来了又走，但复仇者的基石仍然存在着裂缝，人们总是要为做出的选择付出代价。这些天里，Tony并不太惊讶他看上去是唯一在付出代价的人，而事情正在变得极度复杂。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Whispers of the Fallen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898122) by [Wix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wix/pseuds/Wix). 



> 铁人中心的Team cap不友好向，cp并不明显。目前是奇异铁，十几章后会加入霜铁。含有盾单箭头。

第一章   
“如果我可以回到过去重头来过，我会的。”   
这是个Steve不得贯穿听证会始终，以及在媒体所谓的“复仇者内战”后的访问里重复好几遍的句子。唯一的问题是，每次这句话滑过他的舌头，他都情不自禁地怀疑里面的真实性。  
老实说，即使可以回到过去做出不同选择，他也不是百分之百确信他会的。Steve知道如果Tony在这儿听到他这么大声说出口，对方会说诸如“精神失常的定义是一次次做同样的事，而期待不同的结局。”  
这一系列的想法的问题是...事实上，Steve并不对这个特定的结果感到难过。  
当然了，有一些他不怎么引以为豪的时刻，几乎所有关于Tony的时刻，但大部分而言—Steve达成了他那时想要做到的每一件事：  
• Bucky现在安全了，躲在Wakanda深处，那些想要为了不是他的错的行为而伤害他，或者只是为了自私理由利用他的人们不能接近他。  
• 由于非常大声的反对人群要求更多透明度，以及在某条法律生效前辩论它会带来的后果，协议被搁置了。  
• Steve和站在他一边战斗的其他人被赦免了所有行为，以及这些行为的一切后果，因为媒体和律师们宣称来自前部长Ross的“可信的极端胁迫”，意指在那段期间发生的试图控制复仇者的高压手段和威胁。  
• 作为在RAFT监狱发生的事件的抱歉，Wanda被给予了暂时的公民身份。  
• 他们有了新成员，而对方很有信心能够说服这个“Hank Pym”的角色原谅他再次拿着战衣逃跑，允许他加入Steve的复仇者。  
所以对Steve而言，他很难真正退一步，把整个状况视为一个失败。因为一切看来完全对他有利。  
好吧，几乎是完全。他会更倾向Tony不需要被强制观看那个录像，他也会更倾向Rhodes没有在德国机场的小小混战中受伤。  
在再次见面之前，Tony仍然没有回复Steve试图和他沟通的任何努力。Steve不确定他对此的感受。他想要感到内疚，他真的想，但他无法为保护他的朋友感到内疚。  
事实上，是保护他们俩个。再说了，挖出和Tony过去的联系会有什么好处吗？他的父母难道不是早就被埋葬了？Steve再次当面揭开伤口能对Tony有什么好处？显然Tony能够明白这个，显然他了解了Steve的观点，认识到Steve的理由。没有理由告诉Tony，而内心深处他知道Tony也清楚这个。  
他仍对Tony会在他们到达基地再次会面前联系他心存希望，但日子一天天过去，棕发男人不见踪影。当他们被澄清罪名时，他没有发声；当他们回基地的许可下达时，他没有发声；当他们登机回家时，他也没有发声。  
“他会翻篇的Steve。”当飞机最终落在基地的停机坪时，Natasha温柔地告诉他，拍了拍他的肩膀。“这是你啊，他永远无法对你保持生气。就算他想。”她这么说道，Steve为了她善意的话对她笑了，抓过他的旅行袋，和其余人一起下了飞机。  
Steve意识到他在期待某些热情的欢迎仪式，当这没发生时，他咽下了小小的恼怒。   
“欢迎回家伙计们。”他对着他们说，然后走向大门，他们都对他笑了，一起走了进去。基地清理了Wanda和 Clint逃脱时的混乱，Steve对此有小小的感激。他猜测着这是否更多是出于Tony对于限制一名朋友，而不是确保Wanda和Vision将不再会持续活在他们彼此相斗的短暂时刻里的内疚感。  
“你需要认真对待此事。”一个Steve没有认出的声音在前厅里劝诫着另一个人，他有些惊讶地听见Tony的声音回答了。  
“十分感谢我对此非常认真了，我已经对人们告诉我该干什么不干什么感到十分恶心和他妈的受够了。”Tony反驳说，Steve皱起眉头走向大厅，这样他能看到两个男人间即将发生的事。  
“这不是你可以忽略的事情。”声音又说话了，这次更加平和，仿佛说话者无意和反复无常的棕发男人发生口角。  
“你以为我还没意识到这点？你以为这对我来说很好玩？就像在公园散步这么容易？我知道我不能忽略这个。我经历过这些，也尝试过了。没用。”Tony的挫败感很明显， Steve猜测着他们的话题。“现在只不过...这不是个好时机。”  
“我不想听上去像个坏掉的唱片机般的喋喋不休，但这是不是个好时机并不重要—你需要现在处理，在这变得更糟以前。”  
“更糟？这该死的狗屎还能变得更糟？实际上你猜怎么着？算了吧，我不想知道。让我在无知里活的越久越好。”Tony说着，Steve绕过转角，在空旷空间里看到了两人。  
Steve没有认出的男人十分高大，深色头发，留着和Tony相似的胡子。他身着深蓝色的外套，让Steve想到Tony选择的电影之夜里总会放的空手道电影。男人站得笔直，两手抱胸，和Tony急躁地来回走动全然相反。  
“你瞧，现在不是个好时机。”Tony过了一会儿重复。“我手上有太多事了，没法和你私奔去加德满都或者其他哪里，呆天知道要多久。”  
“卡玛泰姬。”男人微微笑着纠正，好像Tony弄错名字很有趣。“还有我知道事情现在很乱，但这也是你需要面对的事情。我也许不会总是及时出现帮助你。如果你在卡玛泰姬，我就能更好地看住你，保—”  
“求你不要Strange，如果你再说一次“保护你”我要尖叫了。”Tony警告男人，而那个男人，Strange，明智地保持沉默。“你看，我知道，你有工作—但我也一样。我不能就这么跟你走。”Steve看着这个叫Strange的家伙和Tony仿佛在进行什么顽固的瞪眼大赛，随后Strange叹息了，微微摇头。  
“无论我说什么，都不会让你改主意了，是不是？”Strange问，Tony摇了摇头。  
“不会。”他说道。Strange叹了口气，伸向Tony的手腕，抬起它并做了个奇怪的手势。一开始Steve不确定男人为何触摸Tony，或者Tony为何允许他这样做，接着一道金色的光出现，绕着Tony的手腕在空气中画了个奇特的圆圈，然后凝固成一道细细的金色手环。  
“那么这是我目前最多能为你做的。如果你需要我的协助，它会告诉我的。”他全然严肃地直视Tony双眼。“不要取下来。”  
“除去有些人一直说的，我不蠢，也没有自杀倾向。”Tony反驳道，然后他仔细端详着手环，声音柔和了。“...谢谢你。”  
“你也许将来会有不同感受。”Strange说着，听上去像个警告。“这不是我在帮你忙，你现在这样这样很愚蠢，毫无疑问这个决定在将来会咬我们俩的屁股。”  
“听着就像是我人生的故事。”Tony沉重地叹气。“不管怎样...谢谢。”Strange对他点了点头，然后画了个圆，一个巨大的传送门开启了。Steve只是睁大双眼看着Strange对Tony告别，走入了随后关上的传送门。Tony在那儿站了一会，然后捂脸。“妈的。”他喃喃着，看似又花了一刻整理自己，然后放下手，转身准备做他接下来打算做的事情。  
“Tony。”Steve觉得现在是时候他们都站出来了。Tony惊讶地抬头看着他们。  
“你们在那儿呆了多久？”他问，Clint哼了一声。  
“久到知道你又搞糟了什么，又惹麻烦了。”Clint说。Tony看上去好像打算对Clint说一些粗鲁或者不礼貌的话，但他选择了无视。  
“那是谁？”Steve问，Tony双手抱胸，耸了耸肩。  
“你们不需要担心他。”他隐秘地说，“他不是复仇者。”  
“那不意味着我们不需要知道他是谁，Tony。”Natasha告诉他，Tony摇了摇头。  
“他偏好匿名。抱歉，不能告诉你们。如果你们再次看到他，如果你们想要自己问他，你们只管问。”  
“现在要对我们保留秘密了，哇我为什么不惊讶呢？”Clint翻着白眼呵斥，Steve在Tony能把这情形升级成争斗前介入了。  
“他在说什么？”Steve问，Tony仅仅摇头。  
“没什么，不用担心。已经在处理了。”Tony拍拍手。“好了，所以你们知道每样东西的去处，你们也知道游戏规则。试着不要损坏任何东西，或者把不该放的东西放在厨房垃圾处理机里。”  
“Tony。”Steve轻柔地打断了亿万富翁，Tony看着他。“他在说什么？发生了什么？”  
“你不需要担心的事。”Tony挥了挥手说，Steve不得不注意到他这么做时手腕上露出来的细金手环。“好了，一切照常。你们都知道该干什么。”Tony停了一秒，伸手拍了拍耳机。  
“是的？”一阵安静，他听着对面的话。“我差不多结束了，我现在下楼到工作室，今晚我就会交给你这些原理图了。”Tony转身走向电梯，按了按钮。“Pep，嗨—我告诉过你我会完成的，我什么时候误了期限了？正是如此，从来没有。相信我，不管有什么困难，我都会完成它们的。”  
“Tony等一下。”Steve喊道，Tony回头看他。“我们希望能有个小小的聚会，你应该出席。”  
“并不是说他帮忙了。”Clint低语着，Tony只是对Steve友好的微笑。Steve分辨不出，但有哪里不对。  
“抱歉，我做不到。今晚我要熬夜，但孩子们你们享受吧。”Tony说完走进了电梯。“你和Nakasumi的会议怎么样了？下一季的预期—”Tony的声音随着电梯门的合上被隔断了，Steve站在那儿，感觉他漏掉了点什么。  
他只花了一会儿，在脑中重放了刚才的情形，意识到问题所在。  
Tony的眼睛里没有笑容。  
+++


	2. Chapter 2

第二章  
半夜他在厨房找吃的，并考虑着来点咖啡，无视想要在进食后立即爬上床的想法时，周围可喜的安静。前厅黑暗又空荡，Tony有些恼怒他短暂的安宁被Rogers和追随他的邪教信徒们的归来而打破了。后者的回归往最小了说是不方便的，仅仅次于Tony对协议委员会的厌烦。全世界铁了心为这些人铺好红地毯，一旦他们能够宣称他们被掌控了，以及他们只是是邪恶人类阴暗诡计的无助受害者。  
如果Tony有任何想法，他会慢慢拍着T’Challa的背，恭喜他做到的纯粹鬼扯。   
冰箱的灯照亮了整个厨房，他打开冰箱门，不得不短暂地眯起眼睛，来适应光线。自从他给FRIDAY绿灯，在委员会介入前停止提供复仇者计划的全部额外服务后，这儿的冰箱里没多少食物。如果委员会想要让冰箱装满，现在是他们的活了。就Tony而言，他不是他们的家长，也不再是他们的钱包了。  
他取出了留下的最后一罐速食，揭开盖子扔进了微波炉。只是一点轻食，来让他熬到早上，他无法克制渴望地望向咖啡机。  
微波炉的光线是柔和但充足的，Tony的视线下垂到手腕上的细细金色光环。他还没有机会研究Stephen的保护咒语，或者无论这个东西是什么，他举起手腕观察着。他可以认出符号，和也许是以非常细小熟练的草书写就的文字，他好奇着它们的意思，直到身后厨房岛边的一把椅子被拖在瓷砖地板上，发出了尖利刺耳的声响。  
“所以你现身了。”Clint的声音从身后传来，他可以付出所有来避免与Barton和那个蠢货带来的随便什么人同处一室带给他胸口的紧绷，几乎是幽闭恐惧的感受。但他脑海确实浮现出一个问题—  
有多久了，他在自己的家感觉被当作了猎物？  
这感觉并不新鲜，他思考着一切是否是从Wanda加入队伍开始的，或者也许这种欺凌策略在她之前就被经常使用了。他记得自己始终躲在实验室，只是为了避开他们指责的瞪视和误导性的批评...真的没有过他们不是敌人，没有装成他朋友招摇过市的时刻吗？  
“我们开始猜测我们得不得不下到实验室把你拽出来了，就像从前那样。”Natasha嬉笑着，但对他而言就如同指甲划过黑板那般刺耳。  
“上次我查的时候，我是个完全的成人，我不需要保姆或奶妈。”Tony没有转身告诉她，只是从抽屉里抓了把叉子。  
“你确定吗Stark？”Clint轻蔑地哼了一声，进一步施压。Tony只是叹息。神啊他怀念刚才的安静。  
“Tony，怎么了？”Steve在他身后问，他几乎想要为对方话语里的担心和困惑鼓掌。但当Tony意识到这大概并不是装的，任何好笑的感觉迅速消失了—这个金发男人大概看不出任何Tony应该感到生气的理由。  
神啊这难道不可怕吗？大家来看看，世上最强英雄战队，驻足惊奇，然后鞠躬致敬吧。  
“没什么，我只是在说我不欣赏这个我无法照顾自己的笑话，几十年的证据表明并非如此。”Tony以能做到的最平和的语气回复，当微波炉响起时，他感谢上苍取出了食物。“现在我要上床了，晚安。”Tony告诉他们，当Steve移到厨房岛尽头，有效地拦住他的退路时，他轻微地畏缩了。  
“你不必在你房间里吃这个。”他告诉他，以一种如此诚挚的神情指着桌子，Tony觉得他可能要吐了。“你可以和我们在这儿一块吃，我们想要谈些事情。”  
“类似于？”Tony尝试着阻止他的手指紧紧握住手中的罐头。  
“类似这儿的事情将做出怎样的改变。”Clint说，Tony没办法吞下叹息。  
“我意识到复仇者计划发生的改变。”他告诉他。“我大概是第一个意识到的，因为你知道，我在这儿。”  
“而那是谁的错呢？”Clint反击，而Tony只是平静地看着他。  
“没有‘错误’Barton，只是选择。我选择留下，我选择呆在这里，我选择不离开。我不认为‘错误’与这些有关。”  
“我们没有试着开战Tony。”Steve告诉他的方式听上去像是他在责怪Tony，以及只有Tony开战。  
意料之中了。看来有些事真的不会改变。  
“我不打算开战，也不打算对峙。我只想吃我的意面然后爬进床里。所以，如果你可以移开的话。”Tony告诉他，不知什么原因，Steve往下看着他的手腕。  
“我们需要先谈谈。”Steve几乎抱歉地说。好像他很抱歉，他不得不说的比Tony想要或者想做的任何事都更重要。Steve花了点时间考虑他要如何措辞，他最终说，“我们需要知道你站在我们这边。”  
“我是复仇者。”Tony回答，他知道这不是Steve问的，早在金发男人用力皱眉之前。  
“这不是我的意思 Tony。”  
“我知道。”Tony承认，继续调整握住罐头。“但那还是我的回答。”  
“总是个难相处的混账，不是吗Stark？”Barton在背景里说，Tony无视了他。  
“Tony求你了，这很重要。”Steve求着他，Natasha上前站在了Steve边上。完美的得力助手女士，而她曾装作这是为了他。神啊Tony早该看清真相的，为什么事关这些人，他总是从来看不到真实呢？  
“Tony，我们讨论过，而我们很担心。”  
“担心什么？”Tony叉起一些意面，咬了一口，不露声色地压下内心的火焰。Howard会为他骄傲的—如果Rogers的朋友没有谋杀了他，如果Tony还能做任何事实际打动那男人的话。  
“我们在担心你。担心是够可以再次信任你，”她说。 加入Tony的自控稍稍差一些，他翻白眼的力度足以使眼球掉出头骨了。“我们必须能在战场上信赖你，但现在？我们做不到。”她看着他。“如果你不和我们交谈，我们会严肃地考虑让你停职。如果你不付出努力改正这个。”Tony又咬了一口，从容地咀嚼。  
“实际上...我认为这是个好主意。”他说，差点为他们全瞪着他，仿佛他对着他们Linda Blair （*在恐怖片《驱魔人》中扮演一个被恶魔上身的女孩的演员）上身了而大笑。“你是对的。复仇者恢复任何常态需要花点时间，如果大多数成员无法信任我看住他们的后背，或者信任他们自己护住我的，我认为避免这个发生是个好主意。”  
“你想要我们把你踢出队伍？”Steve说，Tony摇头。  
“你没有权利‘把我踢出队伍’。”他告诉他。“这不是我们在讨论的，是吗Nat？我们在讨论信任，以及丧失信任会如何影响我们彼此间的互动，在有压力以及无压力的情形下。”  
“仅仅是你Stark，我们只是顾虑你会怎么反应。”Barton永远是如此得力地补充， Tony只是耸耸肩，又吃了一口。  
“我们想要相信你Tony。”Nat对他说，给了Barton一个明显叫他闭嘴的眼神。“帮我们做到这点。”  
“我很乐意。”他让这句话停留了一小会儿。“但这不只是关于让你们信任我。”  
“不是吗？”她说，他摇摇头。  
“不，这不是。这是关于总体信任的缺失。你们不信任我，好吧我猜这也公平。硬币的另一面是我也不信任你们。”他告诉她，Steve皱眉，而Tony听到Wanda在背景里轻蔑地哼了一声。神啊，他们难道就没有任何人能像Wilson或者他妈的正常人去睡觉吗？  
“Stark，我们给了你什么不信任我们的理由，比起你给我们的那几百个？”Wanda呵斥道，Tony只是盯着Steve，又吞下了一口。  
“老天，我不知道。发现有人对我撒了谎往往让我不太能再次信任那个骗子，更别提其他的问题，比如差点被他们杀了。”  
“是你要杀了Bucky。”Steve看上去在请求Tony认同他的观点，以及全然地捍卫自己的正当立场间痛苦抉择。“他是无辜的Tony，他对你父母的死没有责任，你明白的。”  
“就算我明白这点，你仍是个伪君子，你对我仍想要对那个，据你所说，和我父母的谋杀毫无关系的男人复仇而感到生气。”  
“这究竟是什么意思？”Steve呵斥道，Tony指着Wanda。  
“她仍然每天喋喋不休‘打到Tony Stark’的仇恨，因为她感到我对她父母的死负有某些责任，而你们所有人只是点头，继续过你们的日子。”  
“Bucky没有杀死你的父母。”Steve回答说，Tony直视着他的眼睛。  
“我也没有杀她的父母。”他坚定地声明，眼角看到了红色，但Natasha迅速放了一只手在Wanda的肩头。  
“不，我们不打算开战Tony，无论你多想要我们这么干。”Natasha告诉他，Tony叹了口气，只是垂下头又吃了一口。  
“我不想开战，我只想去睡觉。”Tony告诉他们。“所以让我们散会吧。钢铁侠坐在冷板凳上，除非情况危急到需要每一个人。我不会反抗，我同意你们。”  
“这他妈倒是头一次。”Clint呵斥道，Steve看上去完全的挫败，他弄乱了自己的头发。  
“Tony，不要这样。”  
“我没有怎样。我同意你们，没有问题。”  
“你只是同意我，因为你想要报复我。”Steve告诉他，Tony歪了歪头。  
“即使我是这样想的，并不是说我就是，你仍旧得到了你想要的，所以这又有什么关系呢？”他问，Steve握紧了拳头。  
“有关系。”他告诉他，Tony没有回复。“Tony，如果可以避免，我不想你停职。我想你在这儿，我们想你在这儿。”  
“好吧我想被停职。”Tony告诉他，而这看起来不知为何让Steve混乱。“我不信任你们护住我的后背，我不知道...我猜你们都不信任我能看住你们的，如果我们没法处理这个，我不认为当面把彼此打倒在地会是个好主意。”他吃完了最后的意面，把罐头扔进了垃圾桶。“现在很晚了，也许团队会议该在正常营业时间进行？”  
“这太重要了，等不及。”Steve说，Tony叹息着。  
“还有什么可说的Steve？无论今晚你们再怎么施压，也不会改变任何事。所以就停止吧。”安静。Tony等着他们移开，Natasha这时选择开启了一个新的对话，无视他想离开这个房间的明确要求。  
“那个给了你这个的男人，你叫他Strange对吗？”她问，指着他手腕上的手环，Tony只是双手抱胸。“他是谁？”  
“我以为我已经回答过这个了。”Tony回复。“他不是复仇者，他和你们没关系。”  
“Tony，他好像说你有麻烦。你说你不信任我们，也许这是开始的办法。让我们帮忙。”  
“不。”Tony回复。“不，我不认为我会接受。”  
“该死的Stark，如果你搞砸了什么，快点说出来，我们才能帮你擦屁股。”Barton呵斥道，收到了几个让他闭嘴的眼神，但他摇头。“不，如果他要像个孩子一样闹脾气，我不会按照你们‘对他好点儿然后他会开口’的计划。”  
“所以这才是这个‘会议’的主题？”Tony问，看着他们。“很高兴知道这点。我去睡了。”  
“Tony—”Steve开口，Tony抬手。  
“很晚了，我两天没睡了。现在我要去床上，你们可以继续，不用管我。”他坚定地说，“晚安。”尽管他们没有让开，他没有停下脚步，他不得不克制触碰到他们时的颤抖。  
他没有停下脚步，直到他安全地坐上电梯下到实验室，他仰头靠在了墙上。  
这将是个噩梦，这点他完全确定。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者笔记：  
> 感谢所有美妙和神奇的评论！请继续给我写评论！这是为了你们所有人的第二章！


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者笔记（警告：）  
> 嗨大家！在我写作项目前的又一次更新！享受混球们吧！  
> ...会有很多的。  
> :-)

这很奇异，在基地外开会，仅仅为了避开某位特定棕发男人的安全系统的眼线。早晨天气很美丽，Steve希望他能比现在更享受，而不是肩负一下子压下来的所有压力。  
“Steve？”Nat问，她来到他所站之处，看着Tony 数月前在基地新建的赛道和泳池，这样Steve和Sam可以在私下进行他们的晨练，而不用被“粉丝们”搭话。  
“嗯？我们准备好了吗？”  
“还没，Clint还没带着Wanda回来。”她告诉他，他点头，只是重新看着前方。“一切都好吗？”过了几秒她又问，他叹了口气。  
“是啊，我确定都好。”他撒谎了，而她点穿了他。  
“是Tony对吗？”她问，过了一会儿，他叹息点头。“怎么了？”  
“我不知道，我猜我只是以为事态的发展会不一样。”他承认道。“全世界都回心转意接受了，他为什么做不到？”  
“Tony很顽固，你知道的。”  
“他的顽固在伤害这个团队。”在伤害我。Steve没有大声说出口，他也不认为他必须得那么做。“我以为...我只是以为我们会回来，我会和他坐下聊聊，然后我们就能放下一切过去了。”他摆了摆手。“但现在我不知道该拿他怎么办。他想要被停职？为什么？为什么这么做，只是为了报复我？为什么不和我谈谈？”  
“你知道Tony的自毁倾向会让他攻击其他人。”Natasha提醒他。“这才过了几天。还不需要恐慌。无论他喜不喜欢，我们会让他直面这个的。他已经有了几天时间来反思他的愚行，现在我们要采取行动做些什么。”她对他承诺，然后转身，看到Clint和Wanda一起来了。“我们准备好了Steve。”她告诉他，他叹着气点头，转身走向Sam他们。  
“发生什么事了？”Sam问了自从他们回归后就开始想的问题。  
“我们需要找出Tony身上发生了什么事。”Steve坐在了被他们当作会议空间的桌子边上。“有些事不对劲，Tony越是反击，我就越担心那到底是什么。”  
“他如此不遗余力对我们隐瞒的事实让我担忧。”Natasha承认，而他们都认同这个感受。  
“不幸的是，他不开口。”Steve说，Clint点头。  
“那是他妈的问题所在。”Clint说，而Natasha叹了口气。  
“我们都知道当Tony陷入一种思维，他不是总会做出最理性的选择。”她说。  
“他的选择常常他妈的害到我们。”Clint翻着白眼补充。“告诉你们，我只想东山再起。我不想处理无论Stark搞砸的什么。”  
“可能什么也没有。”Steve试着补充一个新的层面，可能这一切只是一个巨大的误会，但他的辩护自己听起来都觉得空洞。“也许他只是试着招募一名新成员？”  
“那他该让我们帮忙。”Sam说。“有谁能更好地招募一名复仇者，比—喂—复仇者们本人？”  
“他没有试着招募他。”Natasha回答。“无论这‘奇异’人士是谁，没有书面申请，我之前问了Ross，他也毫无头绪。”  
“你和Ross聊了？”Steve有一点惊讶，她点了点头。  
“当然。”她仿佛这显而易见似的回答了他。“得有人和他打好关系，尤其现在我们不能真的信任Tony做的任何事将会让这个团队受益。”  
“Stark做的事不会让除了他自己以外的任何人受益。”Wanda怒气冲冲地说。  
“更不用说，我担忧的真正理由，是因为Strange看似提及了Tony身上有什么不对，他必须得多加防范的事，而Tony显然不接受。”Natasha继续，Steve想起了他们在走廊处无意听到（偷听）的对话，他认可Natasha的顾虑。  
他们全都认可，这是为什么他们聚集在外面开会，来帮助他们的一员拯救他自己。  
“好吧Stark是不会告诉我们的了，如果他那晚的小小闹脾气靠得住的话。”Clint说，Sam看来也深有同感。  
“如果我们绕开他呢？”Sam问。“比如，我们自己尝试找出这男人是谁，然后再问他本人？”  
“我们甚至该从哪儿开始？”Steve问。“你看到他是怎么消失的了，我们没办法跟踪他的去向。就我们所知他可能在任何地方。”  
“我们总是可以试试FRIDAY的那个人脸识别，”Sam说，“就像从前找Barnes时候那样。”Steve对在Tony的讨论里提到Bucky轻微地畏缩了，但他一会儿后掩饰了自己。  
“我感觉FRIDAY不会帮我们什么忙。当它的主人是个混蛋的时候。”Clint对着基地入口竖起中指。  
“停下Clint。”Steve责备他，Clint白了白眼，但还是放下了手。“我认为我们当务之急是试着再次和Tony谈话。也许现在他休息了一会儿，过了段时间，他会比之前更明白道理。”Steve的乐观收获了许多不可置信的眼神。“在我们试着绕过他，做出触犯他的事情之前，这值得一试。当初他对我们这么干时，我们也不喜欢。”  
“同样道理，我们瞒着他，他也不喜欢。但瞧瞧这宝贝现在的所作所为。”Clint反驳说。“我不认为他真的在乎双重标准，队长。”  
“好吧我在乎。”Steve坚定地说。“我认为我们至少该再给他一次机会。”  
“我不认为这会有用。”Clint说，“但你是老大。”  
+++  
醒来时，他感到快被热死了，一堆毯子和枕头快使他窒息了。  
“FRI？”他喃喃道，没有抬头。  
“早安老板。现在是八点四十七分，目前外部气温是六十三度。” FRIDAY回答，他呻吟着，考虑是否接着睡。  
“其他人呢？”他问，短暂的停顿。  
“他们醒了，证据表明他们在等待您的到来，进行某种干预。”   
“呃。”Tony呻吟着，把脸埋在枕头里。他真的，真的不想处理这个。他花了一分钟坐起来，他的身体因为压力酸痛着，他坚定地忽略皮肤下绷紧的感受。“Pep打过来了吗？”  
“没有老板，但她表达了她的感谢，并承诺让您知道接下去会议的进展。”   
“很好。Rhodey怎么样了？”  
“Rhodes上校今天还没有留言，但他的物理治疗看似很顺利。”Tony让痛楚和内疚吞噬了自己一小会儿，再把这些情绪放到一边。Rhodey会再走路的—就算这是Tony在这个令人难受的地球上干的最后一件事—他会再次走路的。当FRIDAY 再次说话时，Tony刚刚刷好了牙齿。  
“老板，即将到达。”她说，一小会儿后有人敲门。  
“告诉他们我衣衫不整。”Tony低声说，他稍微抖了抖臀，脱下了裤子，打开了淋浴的水龙头。  
“好像这以前阻止过你！”他听到Clint在门外含糊的喊叫，翻了翻白眼。  
“老板，他们威胁闯入房间。”FRIDAY停顿了下。“我相信他们是认真的。”  
“狗娘养—行吧，让他们进去。这太荒谬了。”Tony低语着走过去开门，刚好看到其他人进入他的房间。“干什么？”他呵斥。“究竟有什么如此重要到你们都不能等十分钟？”  
“我们可不会基于你的时间表Stark。”Wanda不去看他，厌恶地抽动着鼻子。Clint发出了好像刚被捅了一刀的声音。  
“该死的Stark，穿上裤子！”他告诉他，Tony白了白眼。  
“我一字一句地告诉过你我衣衫不整。你不想看到我穿内衣的样子？那出去。”Tony叱责回去，Clint走到他的衣柜前，开始向外扯出一条条运动裤。他看向Steve，对方的脸上有个奇怪的神情，好像眼前的景色对他来说有些古怪。  
好吧，Tony也不想就穿着一件T恤和内裤站在Steve前面。就这样吧，他们今天都得受苦。  
“Clint有些过于热心。”Steve的声音里有一点点歉意。“他以为你在拖住我们。”  
“我刚醒。我还没有机会做任何事。”Tony回击。“所以你们都离开，让我继续我的早晨如何。”Clint走过来把裤子塞进他手里。  
“穿上这个，我们得谈谈。”他告诉他，Tony把它们丢在了身后的洗脸盆上。  
“我不会穿的。如果你还没注意到，我正准备洗澡。”  
“那可以等着。”  
“真的等不了。”Tony回敬。“现在滚出去。”  
“我们不会离开，直到我们谈完。”Clint说，他比Tony期待的要快—要么就是Tony只是没料到他会实际上伸手碰他，但下一秒他紧握住Tony的手臂，提了起来，让Strange放置在上面的咒语出现在众人眼前。  
“现在放开你他妈的手。”Tony的声音冰冷，充满威胁。  
“不如你他妈别像个娘们般闹别扭了，就告诉我们到底发生了什么。”Clint反驳，Tony扭转手臂，挣脱了Clint。  
“再把你的手放我身上，Barton，当你伸回去时，它就不会工作了。听明白了吗？”Tony确保他的语气是极其严肃的。  
“你以为我怕你，富家子？”Clint翻着白眼咯咯笑着，Tony只是对他微笑。  
“如果你现在不怕，你会的。”Tony告诉他，Wanda走上前。  
“小心你在威胁谁Stark，因为你不是这房间里拿着最大棍子的人。”她的手指上缠绕着红色。  
“够了所有人。”Steve终于介入了。“这不是谈话应该的方向。让我们等他准备好了，我们在外面等。”  
“不，现在为时已晚了队长。”Clint说。“我们已经在这儿了。”  
“撇开闹剧，我们在这里是因为我们担心你Tony。”Natasha终于开口了，Tony看了她一眼，希望这传达了他有多想她可以从桥上跳下去。“你知道Clint有多讨厌绕圈子。”  
“我知道我会和理事会理论，如果他们想让复仇者生活在基地里，必须尊重基本的隐私。” Tony告诉她。  
“拜托Tony，一个简单的谷歌搜索后，这点谁都能看到。”Natasha说着仿佛是一个笑话，或者想要它好笑—但Tony没有领会到。  
“滚。”Tony不存在耐心彻底消失无踪了。“不然我们就要再一次重演德国了。”  
“你会输。”Wanda得意地笑着上前。“但别再玩游戏了。”她伸出手，她的魔法越过了这个小空间，毫无疑问要盗取他的记忆，或者逼迫他服从，说出他们想要知道的—然而金色手环亮起，驱逐了她的力量。  
一阵的疑惑。房间里仿佛没人知道如何应对刚才发生的事。Tony呻吟着捂脸。  
“婊子养—现在你们做到了。”他低声说，在任何人开口之前，他们身后打开了一个传送门，至尊法师走了出来。


	4. Chapter 4

第四章  
FRIDAY就和他们说了两次Tony在睡觉，Clint就终于不管不顾开始冲向走廊，朝棕发男人的房间走去。  
“他才没他妈的在睡觉。”当他们追上他时，Clint怒冲冲地说。Steve叹了口气，在Tony卧室门外停下时和Natasha以及Sam对视了一眼。Clint开始拿拳头猛敲门。 “打开！”  
“老板目前不在可以接受访客的状态。他会在几分钟后准备就绪。”FRIDAY以一种几乎听上去不认同的声音告诉他们。  
“好像这以前阻止过你！”Clint对着门叫嚷，再次砰砰打门。  
“Clint伙计，我们为什么不就给他几分钟呢？”Sam开口，但Clint摇头。  
“不，我受够了扮好人了。”Clint怒气冲冲的说。“如果他现在不开的话，我要他妈撞开这扇门。”停顿。当弓箭手后退一步，毫无疑问打算干威胁的事时，Steve向前一步准备止住 Clint。这时门为他们打开了，他得意地对他们转身笑了。“瞧，这就是你们该做的方式。”  
Steve随着Sam叹息，但既然Tony同意让他们进入，他们走进了房间。他猝不及防地看到亿万富翁脸上带着恼怒和厌烦走出了卫生间。  
对方没有撒谎，如果挂在身上的过大衬衫足够说明问题的话，他确实衣衫不整。他没有穿裤子，头发凌乱着，不知为何这个画面只是重重踢了一下Steve的直觉。Tony的声音显然很生气，当Clint去为Tony找些裤子时，Steve介入了。   
“Clint有些过于热心。”Steve告诉他，Tony瞟了他一眼，没被这个借口打动。“他以为你在拖住我们。”  
“我刚醒。” Tony回击。“我还没有机会做任何事。”他转身面对其他人。“所以你们都离开，让我继续我的早晨如何。”Clint走过来，手里拿了条运动裤，把它塞进Tony胸口。  
“穿上这个，我们得谈谈。”他告诉他，然后Tony开始找别扭，因为他只是把裤子扔进了身后的浴室，Steve仍听得到流水的声音。  
“我不会穿的。如果你还没注意到，我正准备洗澡。”  
“那可以等着。”Clint通知他，而Tony只是摇头。  
“真的等不了。现在滚出去。”  
“我们不会离开，直到我们谈完这个。”Clint说，他伸手握住Tony的手臂，提了起来，这样Tony就能知道他们为什么在这里。Tony脸上奇异地切断了表情，他开口的语气让Steve感觉房间里的温度骤降了。  
“现在放开你他妈的手。”  
“不如你他妈别像个娘们般闹别扭了，就告诉我们到底发生了什么。”Clint反驳，Tony扭转手臂，坚决地挣脱了Clint。  
“再把你的手放我身上，Barton，当你伸回去时，它就不会工作了。听明白了吗？”Tony说，Steve对这个没有必要的威胁微微皱起了眉头。  
“你以为我怕你，富家子？”Clint大笑，总是要激化局势，然而Tony脸上闪过的神情让Steve犹豫。  
“如果你现在不怕，你会的。”Tony说，这让Steve短暂地猜测这是不是Tony让十诫帮或者满大人最后听到的口吻。他的口吻很平和，带着令人害怕地险恶，他不该对自己的团队这么说话。Wanda也决定介入激化局势，这让Steve重新加入了对话。  
“够了所有人。”他告诉他们。“这不是谈话应该的方向。让我们等他准备好了，我们在外面等。”  
“不，现在为时已晚了队长。”Clint无视他，日后Steve将不得不跟对方谈谈他的这种行为。“我们已经在这儿了。”  
“撇开闹剧，”Natasha说，显然意指Tony毫无必要的威胁，“我们在这里是因为我们担心你Tony。”Tony看她的神情是Steve从前见到过的，但那是对Justin Hammer那个小伙，从来不是对他们。“你知道Clint有多讨厌绕圈子。”这话不能再真了。  
“我知道我会和理事会理论，如果他们想让复仇者生活在基地里，必须尊重基本的隐私。” Tony反击。  
“拜托Tony，一个简单的谷歌搜索后，这点谁都能看到。”Natasha带着好笑的微笑告诉他，但不知为何，这个事实让Tony微微退缩。  
“滚。”Tony几乎在对他们咆哮。“不然我们就要再一次重演德国了。”  
“你会输。”Wanda上前一步，通知他。“但别再玩游戏了。”她说，显然失去了对棕发男人的耐心，在Steve能告诉她这不是他们对待彼此的方式之前，她的魔法已经伸向了Tony。  
一小束光芒从Tony手腕的金色手环中亮起，不知为何，Wanda的力量消失了，好像它们从未在过。Stare惊讶地凝视着，带着大量的担心。Tony是怎么做到这个的？为什么他会创造出这样的东西，或者让其他人把这种东西放在他身上？  
Steve没机会问他，因为Tony呻吟着捂脸。  
“婊子养—现在你们做到了。”他说，然后Steve感到颈后的汗毛竖起，一个和从前相似的传送门被开启，谈到的男人走了出来。  
男人看上去对出现在这里既不感到好笑又不开心，他看着他们所有人，Steve不得不想那条挂在对方肩头的奇怪的红色斗篷看着十分的荒谬。  
Wanda震惊地晃了一下，她抬起手，魔法随她召唤升起，准备好了面对房间里未知的潜在威胁，保护她的家人。它伸出去，显然想要捕获眼前那个男人，知道他们可以从这个奇异的情形里得到一些情报，然而就像之前Tony手腕上的手镯一样，魔法在甚至有机会碰到男人之前就被驱散了。  
Steve注意到此刻，如果可能的话，男人看上去比之前更显得无动于衷。  
他上前一步，走向Tony，而后者立即安抚地举起双手，仿佛是投降一般的姿势，而男人的红色斗篷仿佛对着他们变成了一面红色旗帜，因为他们立即准备作战。Natasha和Sam 手里握着枪，Clint装好了弓箭，Steve希望他能有一个盾，但是Tony还没找到机会还给他，但他还是站着准备好了。  
“退后。”Steve命令他，男人完全没理他，继续走向棕发男人。当其他人执行Steve的命令时，男人抬起一只手，有一声奇异的，类似玻璃碎裂的声音，一下子他们仍站在房间里—但Tony和男人不见踪影。  
“怎么了？发生了什么？”Sam四处张望。  
“Tony在哪儿？”Steve搜寻着棕发男子。“Tony！”他叫喊着，没有回答。“FRIDAY，Tony在哪儿？”人工智能也没有给出回复。  
“Steve…有些不对劲。”Wanda环顾着房间，Steve点头。他也可以感觉到。有东西不对劲。  
“我知道，但我们得找到Tony。”他告诉她。“复仇者，集合。”  
+++  
Stephen一挥手把Rogers和他的小队送到了镜面维度—或 –他这么称呼的—然后他走到Tony面前。Tony持续举起手，为自己求情。  
“我没事。”他告诉他。“瞧我没事？蠢货们犯傻，但我没事。”  
“发生了什么？”Stephen问，Tony谈了口气，烦躁地抓着头发。  
“我不是说了吗？蠢货们犯傻。但我没事。”  
“保护咒语记录了一次攻击。”Stephen显然没有听信Tony眼下想要兜售的。“还不是善意攻击，而是带着伤害的意图。”Tony叹息着。是啊，这听着大概没错。“所以我再问一次，发生了什么？”  
“Wanda在做个小婊子。”Tony回答，Stephen抬起一条眉毛，Tony给了他个类似“你能怎么办”的耸肩。  
“我很好奇能够正当化这种攻击的理由。”Stephen打量了下房间，在看着Tony目前的衣衫不整。“在你的房间，你没有穿着战衣，显然是平民的状态下。”  
“实际上，他们想知道你的事。”Tony说。“他们非常愚蠢地，一门心思地想要知道，我不会告诉他们，所以他们中的九头蛇小可爱决定要动手拿到情报，而不是做个得体的好人。”  
“这经常发生吗？”Stephen问，Tony摇头。  
“不太经常，但也不奇怪了。所以我给你解释了。”Tony告诉他，更深的皱眉出现在Stephen已经不高兴的脸上。   
“你对我保证你在基地会很安全。”Stephen告诉他，Tony摇头。  
“严格来说，我说的是‘尽可能安全’。”Tony纠正。“公平地说，在那些白痴回来前，这句话可能更真一点。”Stephen打算说些什么，Tony摇头。“别。”他打断他， Stephen叹了口气。  
“我大概听着像个坏掉了的老唱片，但这不明智Tony。”Stephen告诉他，Tony扑哧笑了。  
“告诉我一些我不知道的事。”他回答。“但我还是坚持之前说的。我知道，这些魔法道道很重要—”Stephen准备认同，但Tony打断了他。“—但这也很重要。Thanos不会因为这些就不来了，而坏人们也不会停止做混蛋。”  
“复仇者呢？”Stephen提到，Tony叹息着。  
“是啊，如果你真的相信FRIDAY没有已经录下最近几天的全部录像，没有已经联络Ross来回顾他们对小协议的任何可能违规，你就疯了。”Tony告诉他。“但我还是坚持我之前说的。除了卡玛泰姬，或者无论它叫什么名字，基地是我能呆的最安全的地方。”  
“除非那些和你一起住在里面的人想要伤害你。”Stephen指出。  
“我正在处理这个。”Tony打量了下房间。“但如果你还想我帮你游离于协议和那堆破事之外，你可能得让他们快点回来。”Tony重新看向法师。“尽管现在我没法保证任何事。”  
“我理解。”Stephen点头。“我去带他们回来。”  
“带他们？你不能就？”Tony模仿了Stephen的手势，法师小小的微笑。  
“我能，但那样我就不会有时间和他们谈谈了。”他举手开始咒语，Tony结巴地说。  
“和他们谈谈？Strange你敢。我不需要你—”法师消失了，Tony为了被打断而呻吟，他只是摇头。“FRIDAY…呃忘了吧，取消今天所有的会议。我去洗个澡，然后我要回去睡觉。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者笔记：  
> 小伙伴们，我超爱你们对上一章的回复！谢谢！

**Author's Note:**

> 作者笔记：  
> 所以第一章没有警告，但请留意每章的作者笔记内的警告。   
> 请留意文后对评论的要求。不遵守规则的评论将被无视或删除。不会被批准的评论将不被刊登。我很喜欢阅读评论— 这让我一天都会大笑—但我必须保护作为作者的权利以及其他愿意在评论里互动的人们。


End file.
